Whispers
by LinVolturi
Summary: Anteiku takes in a human woman who, for lack of a better term, isn't completely sane. "Those who appear to be demons are in fact angels, while those who come across as angels are the demons." Eventual Uta/OFC


**_Prologue_**

Whispers. Their whispers could be heard swirling in the darkness. They were there, well close by at least. Not three minutes ago bullets flew through the sky. The cries of battle that dominated the night were now now nothing more than an echo. The air was hazed with smoke as several buildings were set ablaze. By human or ghouls…that didn't matter, not to her.

It was a warm, summer's night in the thirteenth ward. The fire's bright flames danced ferociously against the night's sky. Their cackles and cracking were no stranger, not to her at least. While she wasn't particularly fond of fire herself, it seemed to follow her and the CCG wherever they went. Images of that man lingered like a phantom at midnight.

' _That man_ …' the nameless woman thought as she looked up to where he had stood only moments prior. Her stomach laid in the dirt beneath her, her legs sandwiched between the ground and rubble that hand landed on top of her. ' _That man is still alive. They're all still alive. I…I suck at this.'_ Her head rested against the ruby-stained ground. ' _Damn, why am I so pathetic?'_ She cursed while her fist balled and hit the ground. Her leg throbbed as a if a strap knife was buried deep within it. She had to get the rubble off of leg but every time she attempted to move whatever was stabbing her leg only penetrated it deeper.

"It can't," her voice trailed off as memories of what that man did to her. She shook her head. She didn't care if she died but, "it can't end. Not here. Not like this….this would be too pitiful."

It was then she heard them again. The voices that often filled her head in situations such as this. They were the companions she gave herself. Their words were words no one else seemed to hear. They were her guides, her guardians and her devils.

' _If you are caught, you will go to prison._ ' One mocked, in a deep beast-like growl. Her face grew pale. That….that was his voice. The one that…Quickly she shook her head. She couldn't afford to think like that, not if she was to live through this.

' _Prison_?' She attempted to spit back in spite. ' _Prison would be the least of my worries._ ' If she were caught by the CCG or any form of human government she would be sent back to that place. Her face was now the complexion of a fresh winters snow. Never, she would never allow herself to go back to that place, not when that strange ghoul had aided her escape. She owed it to the both of them to fight back.

' _Better to die here then?_ ' A second voice questioned in a soft, warm tone. It was kind, almost like a protective, older brother's. At least, that's the kind of person she imagined it would belong to. She sighed, somewhat relieved that this particular voice was ringing in her ears. It was comforting and strangely endearing.

"Yes." She nodded as she spoke out loud to this voice. Death would be welcomed like a warm bath in winter when compared to that place. She would never go back to that hell-hole, that…that a sigh left her lips.

"Who are you?" She heard a new unfamiliar voice say. Her eyes squinted. That didn't happen often. She was quite familiar with all the voices that dwelled in her head. None of them sounded like that. Where did this one come from? Opening her eyes slightly wider she saw two pairs of feet not far from where she lying.

"Tell us." A young female's voice pierced through the very core of the other's being. Her tone was severe yet confused. This human girl's action made no sense to the pair of ghouls who had watched the battle take place. "Why would you fight against your own kind?" A soft chuckle began to erupt from the girls lips but was quickly halted by a harsh, dry cough.

"Sometimes," Her hoarse voice began, though her thoughts weren't quite coherent. She stuttered slightly before continuing, "S-sometimes the demons aren't who you think. Sometimes…those who appear to be demons are the angels. Those who appear to angels, they…they are the demons"

"What the hell are you going on about?" That same, unusual voice questioned. This time the human girl attempted to prop herself up onto her elbows. Her tired, brown eyes, struggled to see who had managed to find her. Her mind had already lost much of its sharpness and was now dull as a spoon. Her eyes lifted and she saw them. They wore masks, like most ghouls did now. One had a small, slender form and wore the mast of a white rabbit. The other was tall and bulky, that one wore the mask that resembled the long beak of a bird.

"You're ghouls aren't you?" The young woman assessed the two masked figures before her. She snickered slightly as she looked to the ground. Now this…this was a fitting end. Her body was weak against these fiends when she was uninjured. Should they choose to kill her now she could not escape. She knew this and she could accept her death. After everything else that had happened, dying at the hands of ghouls didn't phase her. It was the humans, she didn't want to fall into the hands of. "It's ok, you can kill me if you see fit." A smile came to adorn the woman's lips before she looked from the masked figures back to the ground. Her hand balled loosely. This wasn't how she wanted it to end, still if they killed and ate her, perhaps her flesh could give them the strength they need to destroy the CCG. She could find peace with that.

"Please." She begged, her hand outstretched towards them. One of the figures kneeled down and reached for it. To the human's surprise the ghoul's fingers wrapped tightly around her own. The white rabbit masked was removed and revealed the face of a young woman, younger than herself.

"Tell us who you are." the female ghoul encouraged. She could smell the blood seeping from the human's injuries. If they didn't act fast, she would lose unconsciousness. "Why did you do that? Why do you fight against the CCG, on your own?" However the human seemed to be in a stupor, unable to carry out a decent conversation. She knew ghouls were said to look like people, however, she never realized how human they seemed until now. This wasn't the first time she had met a ghoul but, thanks to the light of the pirouetting flames, it was the first time she could see one's face so clearly.

"I…I was not alone." She answered as her smile widened as she admired the younger person's facial features. The ghoul had short raven-hair, her eyes were brown. "I'm never alone. You look like you could be my little sister." The ghoul's eyes widened slightly at her unexpected words. She watched as the bleeding woman's hand, left her own, reached out and fearlessly touched the her cheek. She never expected a human to say that to her.

' _The blood loss,_ ' the female ghoul determined as she looked at the human's trapped leg, ' _it must be affecting her.'_

"I wish we…we could have met under better circumstances." The strange, fatigued woman gasped as the darkness deepened around her. "I would….( _gasp_ )….Destroy them…..Please, that's all I….." With that the young woman's eyes fluttered closed, her hand began to lose it's strength.

"What are you talking about?" The raven-haired ghoul questioned, her voice still serious but the tone less sharp. "Who are you? What do you mean?" The woman's head lowered and the hand that had caressed the second female's face fell to the ground like a waterfall hitting a stone. "Damn, we lost her."

"What are you talking about? She's not dead, Touka." A male's voice commented as he approached the two figures in front of him. "Her hearts beating at least."

"No. She's not dead but she is hurt, Renji." A sigh left the girl's lips while the man lifted up the debris that had trapped the fallen human girl.

"What do we do with her?" Touka asked as she watched her larger friend look over the woman's wounds. "Do we leave her here or do we take her with us?"

"Her right ankle is swollen, possibly broken." Renji determined and assessed her injuries. She wasn't particularly pretty, he noted to himself as he glanced to her face. Her face was rather plain and an unhealthy pale color. Her hair was as brown as the dirt before it had been tainted with blood. Nothing looked particularly special about her. "There's quite a large gap in her left leg. We should take her to Anteiku. I'm sure Yoshimura will have her patched up and questioned promptly." He glanced back to his comrade who simply gave him a nod before they glanced back to the mysterious woman. Who was she and more importantly, why did she hate the CCG?

...

Meanwhile a figure watched what was unfolding from the shadows. The girl, the human he had once saved had yet again put herself in danger. He knew that. He could have smelled her blood all the way from the twenty-fourth ward. He had meant to come to her aid once more but when he arrived, he found someone else had gotten to her first. Now she was being saved by those fools from Anteiku. His fist clenched slightly but he remained hidden. She would be safe among those human-loving traitors. For now, he would just wait and see how things unraveled.

。。。。

 ** _Author's Note-_**

 _Hi everyone. Thank you for checking out my new Tokyo Ghoul story. I hope you will enjoy it. I recently discovered Tokyo Ghoul and just had to write a story for it. I hope you will all enjoy it. This is going to be one of my darker stories but it's Tokyo Ghoul so I guess that's to be expected. Since there will be some adult themes I will be changing the rating of this story as it progresses._

 _Just a couple of things to go over before we continue with the story. Please note that I am an amateur writer. I know my writing isn't perfect so please feel free to point out mistakes that I don't notice. Also, note that I try to update as often as I can. Sometimes it'll be every two weeks, if college is keeping me super busy it could be longer. I don't mind constructive criticism so please feel free to leave it. Also, please note that I am new to the Tokyo Ghoul fandom and am still learning. I will do my best to keep everyone in_ _character._

 _This story begins before the first season and continues on throughout the anime._

 _There will be some violence, sexual themes, death, mentions of torture (though I doubt I'll get too graphic with it), self-harm and other adult themes in this story. Where this is a Tokyo Ghoul story I doubt that really surprises any one but just in case. I will list any triggers at the beginning of a chapter._

 _Thanks again for checking out my story. If you have time and are so inclined please feel free to leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks!-Lin_

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Tsukiyama, Kaneki, Touka, Renji, Uta or any other Tokyo Ghoul character that will appear in this story. Also, I'm not making any money off of this story. It's merely for fun and entertainment._


End file.
